Letter Scraps
Letter Scraps are a collectible in Grand Theft Auto V. Fifty scraps are strewn throughout San Andreas. Description The letter scraps look like white glowing pieces of paper laying on the floor. When the player is nearby, the sound of a piece of paper flapping in the wind can be heard. This can be useful for finding the exact location. The game will automatically be saved after picking one up (unless the player has the "Autosave" option disabled). The player can start collecting the scraps after finishing mission Repossession. They can be collected by all three protagonists. Chop can also help Franklin find the scraps at the nearest location. The locations of all fifty scraps, including those the player has not found, is available to players with a Rockstar Social Club account; it can be viewed under the "Checklist" tab. Collecting all fifty scraps reveals the truth behind the murder of actress Leonora Johnson, and will unlock the mission A Starlet in Vinewood for Franklin. Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Introduction.png|Message upon finding the first scrap. Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Starlet_In_Vinewood_Unlocked.jpg|Mission marker upon finding the last scrap. Locations Complete Letter Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Page_1.png|Re-assembled letter - page 1 Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Page_2.png|Re-assembled letter - page 2 Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Page_3.png|Re-assembled letter - page 3 Letter_Scraps_GTAVe_Page_4.png|Re-assembled letter - page 4 March 15th, 1975 ATTN: David Richards My dear David, Listen, I know you're a little offended by your discovery of my 'petit indiscretion' as the French would say, but I want you to understand - that's all it is - a little indiscretion. I agree whole heartedly with you - my actions were a little inhumane. But that's not a bad thing. Inhumanity is the very watchword, the very currency, the very life blood of the artist! My inhumanity makes me human. It's thanks to my inhumanity that I'm able to speak to people with the moral authority of the sinner and the creator, all at once. I had to kill her. And I had to do it in that way. The way that would hurt me most - by torturing her slowly and painfully, then sending mementos from our date to her family. And in the years since, I've had to, at times, goad her family into further suffering. Just to prove how very much I understand suffering and how I can represent it best as an artist - isn't it better that one family suffers so the world can be free to enjoy, to learn and to be cleansed by my masterpieces? Don't even bother answering that. The answer is obvious and if you get it wrong, well, then you're less of a man than I thought. But let us not concern ourselves with such trivialities - we are artists, my friend. The last of a dying breed. I dread the day when you finally retire and Solomon takes over - sure I love the kid but he's a remorseless hack with none of your passion, your creative zeal. He's a weak livered moralizer hiding in the body of a Vinewood decadent. He understands nothing about why we act as we do! Not because we can, but because we must. And that's the thing. Some people take advantage of their position in this town for pleasure - as if sleeping with multiple young girls, or torturing hitchhikers or eating dogs could ever be fun? It's awful. I only do it to experience it so my art is truer, deeper, more meaningful, and I believe you know that. I cannot wait for you to read my new draft of LEARED. I have really removed the cliches that ruined Shakespeare's plays and found the power, the moment, the thing we talked about that wonderful night in Mexico when we paid the hookers to stab each other. Anyway, I hope you and Rachel have worked through your problems. I look forward to making Friday supper again soon. You've always been an inspiration to me. Your dear friend Dreyfuss Video Trivia *The letter scraps are mentioned in an internet news article from Daily Rag after the mission Friends Reunited, the article mentions that the movie executive Ira Richards accidentally revealed that his grandfather, David Richards, destroyed a confession letter before he died. He later claims that he was misquoted. The remains of this destroyed confession letter are the scraps that the player collect in the game. Navigation pl:Fragmenty listu de:Briefschnipsel Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V